winxfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Winx - Episode 101/Script
The Talent Thief Scene: Outside Frutti Music Bar *Raining pouring outside of the Frutti Music Bar and two ladies are covering their head with a purse.* Bloom: No sign of suspect in sector one. *Aisha running quietly to Musa to the alley building.* Aisha: Sector two clear. Scene: Inside the Winxmobile *The table with the touchable screen loading with a map of where Bloom, Aisha and Musa are.* Tecna: Keep close. He could still be around here. The data confirms. *Tecna is clicking on the touchable table screen and looking at missing people.* Tecna: Here's the list of the kidnapped talents. The missing victim was a guitar player. *Tecna pressing the play button on the touchable screen of the guitar player.* Tecna: Last seen performing at the Frutti Music Bar. Hasn't been seen in 24 hours. Stella: Hmm. And we've already dismissed my theory of alien abduction, right? Tecna: Mmm. Flora: This had to be the work of the Talent Thief. Scene: Alley Aisha: Crash the club and flush him out. Bloom: Aisha, no one's even seen him. We need a plan if we're going to catch him here. Aisha: Hmm... Tecna: Bloom is right. Caution advised. Scene: Inside the Winxmobile Tecna: We've been on Earth for months and still don't know his identity. We just know he kidnaps talents. So... keep concentration! Flora: You haven't had my herbal tea yet. It will help focus on it. Mmm! Tecna: Oh, tea? Fun! Flora: My special focus blend. It's good, right? *Tecna taking a sip of the tea and make a face that is disapproving of it. Stella using magic to move the cup into the air and humming. Tecna then sticks her tongue out.* Flora: You shouldn't use magic, Stella. We need to get used to passing as normal girls. *Stella spilling tea onto the table and the cup make a loud crack and make a long sigh.* Stella: Ah! Oh! *The touchable screen pops out with another evidence of the missing talent showing some type of sand. Tecna is enlarging the image.* Tecna: This powder was discovered at all previous kidnapping scenes. Transmitting image. *Tecna is transmitting the image to Bloom, Musa and Aisha phones.* Stella: Do we know what it's for? Tecna: Negative. Its back-end effects are unknown. But I can run another analysis. *Musa phone icon appears on the touchable screen and is speaking to Tecna, Flora and Stella.* Scene: Alley *Musa is speaking to her phone on her wrist while running up to the talent thief.* Musa: There's no time! We have movement in sector one. *Musa is turning around the corner of a building.* Musa: Uh! Is this our guy? *The talent thief is running across the road and Musa taking a picture of the talent thief.* Tecna: I'll run a comparison. *Tecna clicking on the video image and the touchable screen is analyzing it and the image appears blinking red.* Tecna: Same height, weight and build as the suspect from last night. *Bloom, Musa and Aisha standing behind a car.* Bloom: Let's get him. *Bloom, Aisha and Musa running toward the talent thief. The talent thief hiding but saw the Winx and running away to another alley and took a right turn. The talent thief climbed onto the garbage cans and jump over the fence as Aisha witness this event. Bloom and Musa activate these suction cups on their glove and climbed the wall. The talent thief running away on the platform as Bloom and Musa landed on the walkway and begin running toward the talent thief. Bloom, Musa and the talent thief jumped over the walkway onto the rooftop of a building. Bloom and Musa tried to capture the talent thief on jumping onto the pipes but the talent thief jumped up and grabbed the pipe and ran away. Bloom and Musa climbing onto the wall.* Bloom: No! We don't know if he's human or not. *The Talent Thief jumped back down into the alley. Bloom and Musa on the railing of a building.* Bloom: We lost him. Tecna: Launching thermal scanner. *A thermal scanner appearing above the WOW van and scanning the area.* Tecna: Up in front of you. Turn right. It's a dead end. You've got him. *Bloom, Musa and Aisha arriving at the alley and walking down.* Bloom: Alley's empty. Tecna: He's in front of you. Aisha: We've got you. Uh! Ah! *Aisha knocking over the trash cans and noticing that the talent thief not there and they are surprised as there is a cat there.* Aisha: Huh? Great! We spent all this time chasing a cat? Tecna and her gadgets! Tecna: My devices are never wrong. *Flora laughing at Tecna's statement.* Tecna: The thief should be right there. *Musa is holding the cat and scratching the head.* Aisha: Here's your thief. *The WOW logo appears on Aisha's phone and also on the touchable screen. Flora and Stella are surprised by this.* Stella: Oh! Tecna: We've got to go. We have five minutes and thirty-five seconds to get to the loft. *Bloom, Musa and Aisha is running back to the entrance of an alley and entering the WOW van.* Stella: Come on! We need to wear our pajamas! *The WOW van left the scene. Lighting striking the alley and the cat is scared. The moving object moves himself from the dark area and took his hood off. Gardenia is pouring and the lighting striking the city. Scene: Outside the Winx's Loft *The WOW van arriving at the Winx's Loft. The lights inside the loft turn on. The TV turning onto the WOW channel playing the theme music.* Scene: Inside WOW studio *Ace body is turned around toward the screen.* Ace: Welcome to the new season of wow-wow-wow "WOW!" Our amazing reality-talent show! *The audience are clapping.* Ace: ''' I am Ace! Come join me as we follow the lives... of our six fantastic talent scouts... the Winx! Scene: Winx's Loft *The Winx arrives at the living room area of the loft seeming tired from the previous night as audience are laughing at this.* '''Ace: Did I say "fantastic"? Well, I meant "barely awake". *The drones directing toward Stella to a section of the kitchen.* Stella: Hi, fans. Stella here! Hello! *The drones moving to the scene of where the rest of the Winx are at the table spreading jam onto their bread.* Ace: So these are our stars on a typical Gardenia morning. What's on your fantastic plate for today, girls? Stella: Fantastic toast and jam! *Ace is laughing at Stella's response to the question and the audience as-well.* Tecna: Speaking of toast... here's to a show that jams. *Tecna showing the show the bread with jam and the Winx are sighing at this.* Tecna: You know "jams", like music improvisation and, uh... *Ace has a shocking looking face at Tecna words.* Ace: Humor is not your talent, but... keep trying, Tecna... or not. *The audience is laughing at Ace's words.* Ace: And now, let's meet our "Wow!" talent scouts up close! *The WOW logo appears before going to the next segment of a show.* Musa: Bloom is the best roommate a girl could want. And she's a great artist. *Musa walking over to Bloom in the living room area of the loft as Bloom is drawing something on her tablet.* Musa: Nice dog. Bloom: It's a horse! *The audience laughing at this.* Bloom: Musa is supportive and encouraging. She always includes me in whatever she's doing. *The drones switches scene to where Musa is playing her guitar and singing.* Musa: ♪ Gonna rock this town tonight! And rock this town tomorrow! And rock downtown then turn around! ♪ *Bloom tries to play the guitar.* Musa: Come on, Bloom, keep up! *The audience laughing at this scene. The drones switches scene to where Aisha and Tecna are playing basketball.* Aisha: Tecna tries to steal the ball, but Aisha is too fast. She fakes left, spins right, and ties her in a knot. Huh! Ah! Boo-ya! *The drones switching to the scene where Tecna is beating Aisha in a basketball video game. Aisha is growing mad at this while Tecna seems happy about it. The drones switches over where Stella is yawning loudly.* Stella: Hello, I'm Stella! I love fashion, particularly, um... Uh, sorry, can we start again? *The clipboard rolls out again.* Stella: I love fashion, partica-skirt... *Audience laughing. The clipboard rolls again for the 2nd time.* Stella: Fashion is my passion. Thanks to my portable sewing machine! *The audience gets excited about it.* Stella: Hello, Super Sue. Why, hello, Stella! *giggles.* *Stella laughing at this conversation and the drones switches over to where Flora is sitting. Flora is waving to the audience.* Stella: She's shy, but she loves modeling my designs. *The drones switches over to the room full of clothes where Stella is sitting down on the couch. Stella makes a snapping sound which causes the shirts to move around in a circle and the moving of the dresses stops and out appears a dress. The dress appears on Flora and she looks excited about it.* Ace: These are the stars of "Wow!" We have a singer, a chef, an athlete, a designer, a techno-genius, and an artist. Give it up for the "Wow!" six! Now let's follow our stars as they get ready to... Ace and Audience: Find that talent!! Flora: I'm thinking of wearing my green dress. *Tecna is combing her hair while Aisha is putting on her shoe. Bloom is spraying perfume on herself while Musa is putting lipsticks on her mouth.* Stella: Uh, hello. Over here, camera! Oh, wait, I have to pick out the right dress. Something stylish, yet athletic enough to chase down the Talent Thief. *Bloom and Musa having a worrying looks on their faces. Stella looked shocked for a few seconds and moving upwards toward the camera.* Bloom and Musa: Uuuh! Stella: I meant, to find that talent! *laughs nervously.* Scene: Outside of the Winx's Loft *The WOW van transform it sign to the WOW show logo. The van is driving off into the city to find talent. Scene: Inside the Winxmobile *Aisha driving the van into Gardenia City while Bloom explaining the rules again to the girls.* Bloom: Let's review one more time. Rule number one, we are doing a reality show. Stella: So that we can save Earth kids from the Talent Thief. Bloom: Rule number two, we can never use magic. Stella: In front of people or cameras. Bloom: Rule number three, if people find out... Stella: That we are fairies, our cover will be blown. I know. *The WOW van takes a right turn onto the roadway as the drones followed. Scene: Gardenia's Park *Dance music plays. A dog and a girl are dancing on stage.* Aisha: The dog's a great dancer. But is kind of carrying the girl. Girl: Uuh! *The girl collapses on the stage while three horses appear on the stage.* Boy: Ruff-ruff, meow, neigh-neigh! Yo, we're from a farm, where "hay" ain't yo! It's something you cut and bale. And "bale" ain't something that you jump. Stella and Musa: So adorable! *The camera switches to Tecna for her comment on the horses performance.* Tecna: No comment. *Musa yawns.* Stella: What else do we have to suffer through today? Tecna: An international tangerine cutter. A tenor-mime actor. A skater girl on a bed of nails. *Musa is still yawning but suddenly stopped and heard music.* Musa: Uh? Wait, do you hear that? *Girl sings tunefully. The Winx looks surprised.* Musa: Come on, let's go! Scene: Outside Gardenia's Restaurant *The waitress is serving a dish with two cupcakes to a table.* Louise: Hmm? Hmm. *Annabelle drops off a glass of some juice on the table while her boss is not happy that she is singing while doing her duty.* Musa: She's perfect for our show. Stella: Which means she's also perfect for... that guy. You know, the one whose name we can't say. The Talent... Aisha: Just say "that guy". We'll know who you mean. *Stella pushing away one of the camera. The waitress going from table to table.* Stella: He could be out there anywhere. Bloom: Stella's right. We can't let this girl out of our sight. *The Winx are walking up to the waitress.* Stella: You'd perform at the Frutti Music Bar. Annabelle: I'm flattered, but I'm not a singer. Stella: Musa could be your singing coach. She's the best. *Musa winking at camera and giving a thumb up.* Bloom: You'd be the first star of this season of "Wow!" Annabelle: Really? You know, I do have a song I've been working on and... Louise: Annabelle, We have to prepare a hundred cupcakes for tonight. *Louise walks back into the restaurant. Annabelle sighs.* Annabelle: I'm sorry, but Louise needs me here. Bloom: We'll help you bake the cupcakes. All of us! Right, girls? The Winx: Uh-huh! Annabelle: Oh! *Annabelle has a happy look at the Winx girls offering. Louise having a fake smile look.* Scene: Inside Gardenia's Restaurant *The World of Winx song is playing.* Louise: Let's see how you manage to prepare the cupcakes. Stella, Flora and Aisha: Uh! Oh! *Stella, Flora and Aisha are trying to mix the batter for the cupcakes. Musa and Annabelle are working on the song. After a while, Stella, Aisha and Flora made a cupcake looking like a high-heel shoe one. Louise grabbing Flora's cupcake and took a bit out of it and threw up. Stella is designing a dress for Annabelle. Meanwhile, Aisha is mixing the batter but it was growing outside of the bowl which caused the girl to scream for help.* Aisha: Woah! Woooah! *Stella uses a bit of magic and cleaned the mess up and magically appearing 100 cupcakes are done right on the counter. Louise, Stella, Flora and Aisha seemed happy after making a hundred cupcakes. The Winx girls are serving cupcakes to the hungry customers waiting at the table. Annabelle is working on her song at home but Louise is calling her on her cell-phone. Annabelle is singing through a microphone in a recording studio.* Scene: Inside WOW studio *Audience cheering.* Ace: Ladies and gentlemen, studio audience, in a few short hours, you will vote "Wow" or "Out" for Annabelle! Let's hear what our judges predict! *Two streams of purple fog appear and on the left side of the audience appearing Margot.* Ace: Margot! Margot: For me, Annabelle is Out. Delivery is amateurish and voice is timid. Puff? Case closed. Ace: Cliff! Cliff: I think it's all beautiful. The singer, the voice, all of you! Everything is beyond "WOW!" Ace: There you have it. Wow or Out. Your votes will decide. Scene: Outside Frutti Music Bar *The audience outside of the Frutti Music Bar is growing exciting. The cameras are directly facing where Aisha, Flora and Tecna at the doors of the Frutti Music Bar. Aisha: Welcome to this season's first "Wow!" performance. Flora: You'll hear a song by the talented Annabelle. Tecna: And now let's go to Bloom who is with the owner of the club. Scene: Inside Frutti Music Bar Bloom: We want to thank Roxy for hosting this exciting event! *Bloom turning the microphone over to Roxy.* Roxy: We're thrilled to be part of it, Bloom. And in honor of the show we're introducing a new fruit smoothie called "Rainbow Wow". Bloom: Mm! Looks yummy. Now let's go backstage to meet our star. Scene: Dressing Room Backstage *The camera are now in the dressing room backstage. Annabelle placing purple earrings on her ears as she is humming a tune.* Musa: The voice is a delicate instrument. It needs to be warmed up slowly. Stella: Fashion is delicate too. Because we all know a singer without a great dress is like a star on a cloudy night. You won't see it sparkle. I believe in a bottom-up approach to beauty. Follow me. You begin with the foundation. *Stella holding a bottle of cream and applies cream to Annabelle's cheeks.* Annabelle: Oh! Stella: Then add color around your cheeks. Annabelle: Uh! Ooh! Oh! *laughs.* *Annabelle looks happy. The cameras return back to the WOW studio.* Scene: Inside WOW studio Ace: Thank you, talent scouts. Now let's hear from our two judges. Cliff: She's lovely and elegant. I have goosebumps all over my arms. Margot: Then put on a sweater. Unlike Gushing Golly over here, I'm expecting to be "un-wowed" tonight. Ace: Remember audience, it's your vote that determines if her dreams come true! Scene: Outside Frutti Music Bar *The cameras arriving at Annabelle performance as Annabelle arriving on stage. She is singing a song.* Bloom: She's amazing. Stella: Good enough to draw out "that guy". Bloom: Let's stay on high alert. He's gotta be here somewhere. *Musa is talking on her phone while walking around with Flora.* Musa: Sighting of possible suspect. *The girl with a yellow hood turns around looking at Flora and Musa. Annabelle is still singing her song.* Annabelle: Oh? *The audience is clapping loudly and Annabelle is speechless.* Bloom: Wow, Annabelle's dream is about to come true. Stella: And it's also thanks to us. Ace: At home, in the tube, on the phone, in the tablet, keep your votes coming in! In just a few moments, we will find out if Annabelle's dreams come true. *The two bars are going up and down but after a while, green bar went straight up and celebration music of Annabelle becoming a finalist on WOW. After this moment happens, the Dreamix theme plays and the Winx girls felt a strange vision of a future transformation. Aisha is confused on what she just saw.* Tecna: Uh? Bloom: Did you all feel... what I felt? Musa: Yes. It happened as soon as Annabelle's dream came true. Do you think there's a connection? Scene: Inside WOW studio Ace: Congratulations, Annabelle! You are our first finalist. Scene: Dressing Room Backstage *The audience are cheering on of Annabelle's name and she is weeping. Meanwhile, Annabelle saw a shadow cast upon in the mirror and Annabelle shocked about it and one of her earrings landed onto the floor. Louise turns off the stages lights and also the screen completely.* Scene: Outside Frutti Music Bar Bloom: Uh! Annabelle could be in danger! Stella: Come on! Scene: Dressing Room Backstage *The Winx running to Annabelle's dressing room quickly. Annabelle felt the missing earrings and tries to reach it but failed. The Winx girls are running as fast as they can to Annabelle dressing room.* Bloom: Annabelle, are you here? Huh? *The Winx turns to a corridor Bloom seeing a figure running away.* Bloom: Annabelle! Annabelle! Wait! Don't run away! Musa: She's probably scared. We have to reach her before it's too late! *The Winx girls are chasing down the figure.* Bloom: This could be an ambush by the Talent Thief! *The Winx girls are stopping Louise form escaping at the scene. Louise hops onto an opening onto the deck. Bloom and the rest of the Winx are chasing Louise.* Scene: Balcony *As the lights come back on, Louise is struck by the bright light and falls off the balcony, but Aisha saves her life. Stella using her magic moves the light out of the previous direction.* Bloom: Louise? Louise: What... happened? Aisha: What are you doing here? Where's Annabelle? Louise: I'm sorry. I just... couldn't stand Annabelle grabbing the spotlight like that! *sobs.* Aisha: False alarm. We have to go find Annabelle. *Aisha, Musa and Stella runs off to somewhere.* Louise: Last year, I tried to become a star. *The flashback starts.* Margot: For me, she's Out. Puff? Louise: I envied Annabelle. I tried to smother my anger. *The flashback ends.* Louise: Then tonight, I just couldn't bear to see Annabelle living my dream. Bloom: It's her dream she's living. Let's go find Annabelle, and fast. *Bloom, Flora, and Tecna returns to the audience area of the performance. The cameras go back live inside the WOW studio.* Scene: Inside WOW studio Ace: Ladies and gentlemen, studio audience, we have a surprising turn of events! What is wrong with those Winx girls? Annabelle has gone missing! But that's what's cool about a live show. The unexpected can happen any time! When they get back, I'm gonna go full Ace on them! So, let's hear Annabelle's wonderful performance ag-g-gain! *The cameras goes back live to the Frutti Music Bar.* Scene: Outside Frutti Music Bar *Stella, Flora and Aisha are searching in the audience of the suspect while the screen replays Annabelle's performance.* Scene: Dressing Room Backstage *Tecna is opening the dressing room door and found nothing.* Scene: Parking Lot *Musa checks the parking lot.* Scene: Outside Frutti Music Bar *Bloom is searching in the audience area. Bloom finds a person with a yellow head but it wasn't the talent thief. Annabelle singing is heard.* Ace: Girls, where's our star? Where is Annabelle? Bloom: We must find her at any cost! Scene: The World of Dream's Forest *Annabelle is seen laying her body near the tree. A figure is reaching toward Annabelle.* Annabelle: Who are you? What do you want? Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts